


The End?

by Clara_HxH



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_HxH/pseuds/Clara_HxH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua's not strong enough, Gon. Show him the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Funeral

After the funeral, (which Killua didn't go to) the young Zoldyck simply told Palm he wished to be alone. He trusted her to pass on the information to everyone else.

  
The death of Ging had been unexpected. He had been too skilled to succumb to death, but still, anyone caught at the wrong time, in the wrong place, is surely a goner. The problem is, this moment cannot be avoided, as it is so unprediatable, and just like that, Gon's dad was dead.

  
Killua never cared much for Ging, but he sure respected Gon's old man. That wasn't the problem today. Obviously, the death had left the young Zoldyck's best friend in... a sorry state, to say the least.

  
\---

  
 _The soft knock on the bedroom door made way for aunt Mito's enterance into the room where the two mid-teens were busy chatting. She had a sorry look on her face, and the bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks were more than enough to show she'd been crying. She motioned for Gon to leave the room, but when Killua stood up she held out a palm, a signal she wished for him not to hear this coversation. Not wanting to start an argument, Killua just sighed and sat back down again, shooting Gon a confused look which his friend returned._

  
_Not two minutes later, the door burst open again and Gon stumbled straight into Killua, knocking them both over as he collapsed into the Zoldyck's arms. Killua could hear... no, feel his grief as the shudders of Gon's tears resounded through his body. He could do nothing but hold his friend close and whisper sweet nothings until Gon's tears had somewhat subsided. Slowly, Killua put his hands on Gon's shoulders and pushed him away just enough to look him in the eyes once he lifted his head. A long minute passed, and when Gon was calm enough to force at least a couple of words out, he lifted his head and opened his eyes._  
 _Killua reeled away from Gon in shock._

  
_His eyes... were... No, they weren't Gon's eyes anymore. They didn't hold anything bright, anything that Killua admired. Kil couldn't help it, he knew Gon needed him but the darkness threw him off. He almost saw his older brother in those eyes..._

  
_"Never face an enemy you can't beat, Kil."_

  
_Killua knew that Gon wasn't dangerous, but still, his instincts pushed him away from it. Without a glance back, Killua fled from the room, the house, even the land that Gon was on. Before he knew it, he was curled up in a ball on the other side of Whale Island because where was Gon? Where was his best friend? He needed Gon. He needed his light to see the path ahead. Where did he go now? And what the hell was this uneasy feeling he had?_

  
_After about twenty minutes of analysis, he realised it was fear. Fear he'd never felt before._

  
_Why was it new?_

  
_He stayed the whole night in the forest, and when he saw the sun rising it clicked. It wasn't fear. He'd felt fear before, and this wasn't close to it._  
 _He was in love. But he'd lost what he was in love with._

  
_And fuck, he'd left Gon vulnerable, what was he doing now? Was he crying? Was it because of him?_

  
_That was when Killua returned to the house on the hill, swallowing his pride and stumbling back up there because in his eyes Gon needed him like he needed Gon and shit he felt so guilty._

  
\---

  
Gon had been gone when he got back. Killua looked all over Whale Island for him, for three days straight, but alas, he couldn't find his friend.

  
And he was falling apart without him.

  
Gon was his light. Without that light in his life, he couldn't see the path ahead, or even the path under his feet. Killua was lost in a swirling blackness of dark emotions drilled into him from birth, and he was sinking into the eternal abyss that his past held, the safety ropes on his bridge over the darkness fraying as Gon drew farther away from him each second.

  
Killua was done.

  
The fire that had built up inside his heart began to escape. The clearing amidst the forest that Killua was currently in was ravaged, "Gon" and "Broken" and "Darkness" and "Betrayal", scratched deep into the trees around the young boy with bloody claws, dwarfing the small "I love him so much", rendering Killua's true feelings weak and unimportant.

  
When Gon arrived two days later, it was two days too late. All that was left was the remnants of Killua's anger, sorrow and grief, the young Zoldyck nowhere to be found.


	2. The Discovery

Killua was distraught over what he had done to Gon. He'd abandoned him... And Killua was finding hard to live with. He'd had to get away from Whale Island. Gon's aura was apparent from all over the island, and it was bearing down on Killua somewhat like his brother's aura; Killua wasn't in the best state of mind, and obviously couldn't tell light from darkness. Waving his hunter licence in the face of a worker, he'd boarded a sturdy ship and settled down on a hammock in the cabin below. Killua didn't know it, but this ship was the ship that Gon had first sought his departure on, when he set off on his journey to become a hunter. As Killua had lain on that hammock, gently rocking back and forth along with the steady rhythm of the waves, he'd come to a realisation of sorts. His mind had always been clouded with the murders that the young boy had committed, the lives he had taken regardless of what they'd done to deserve death or not. He hated thinking about his past because he saw it as unimportant, but with the gentle whisper of the waves (a contrast to what Gon had experienced), he'd managed to fight the dark mist surrounding his senses.

 

Was he a better person for it? Who knew? He'd only realised what beauty the world held, he hadn't changed himself or anything of the sort. But regardless, he'd seen what he'd needed to.

 

The beauty of the world was overcome by darkness. Thieves, frauds, liars, cheats, murderers, and just a general feeling of deceit had settled on Killua's world each morning, clouding his vision and rendering the light of the world invisible, as the darkness was opaque. He'd found a translucent window in the cloud of misery on that first day at the hunter exam, meeting Gon, and he thought he'd found everything back then, but seeing his friend cave in to the misery of the death of a loved one when Kite was taken from him had broken Killua down. What was the world that he lived in? Was it so dark that even the brightest light could not be allowed to shine?

 

Still, Killua had looked for the tiniest pinprick of hope in the swirling dark purple of the world, as Killua saw it; (he imagined it was something to do with growing up alongside his brother, the imagery of the dark purple swirls being what clouded his hope and judgement), but he had found nothing. He was amazed at what Gon saw in the world - he seemed to pick up so much light, and only slight clouds of darkness blocking his way which he could shine through so, so easily. By the time 40 minutes or so had passes, Killua was asleep on the hammock, somewhat content with his realisation that he saw the world from a different perspective to what most saw.

 

When the ship had arrived on some coast (he wasn't sure where), he'd turned back to the ocean and took one long, last look at what he'd run from. Three words escaped out of his mouth, in only the slightest whisper, but he knew Gon would have felt them. He knew it.

 

_"Arigato. Soshite... Sayonara."_

 

* * *

 

Gon had been looking for Killua for over a year. He was falling to pieces without his best friend to keep him happy - his hunter licence had been stolen, rendering him unable to travel to some parts of the world legally, but he did anyway. He didn't care about rules, or what was expected of him, he just wanted to find his friend. The moment when he'd spotted those white, unruly tufts of hair he'd frozen on the spot, his breath halting at the surprise that ran through him. He started shaking, and his body wouldn't obey his command to stop. He saw Kil's figure tense up in the distance.

 

Crap. Killua had sensed him.

 

Gon didn't try to hide, he just stood there, waiting for Killua to come and... well, he expected his friend to get all mad and punch him and then get tired and everything would be okay because that was what usually happened with Killua. The assassin slowly turned round, and when his face came into view, Gon wasn't expecting it. He stumbled backwards at the sight of Killua's eyes, for the emotion in them tore Gon's heart apart. He looked broken, dishevelled, empty, out of hope, and Gon didn't know what to do. He wanted to run up and grab the boy and hug him and tell him everything would be okay, but he was scared. So, so scared that he wouldn't be recognised. Killua's face was covered in red scratches, and dried blood marked a line down his left arm. What the heck had happened?

 

Gon got to stand and watch and Killua took one, two, three steps back towards the edge of the cliff he was standing on, and still facing his friend, the crooked smile that he always wore slipped onto his face in a dark, dark way as he reached nothing, and fell down, down, down. Gon screamed a silent, empty scream as he heard his own heart crack.

 

* * *

 

 

The myth of the white haired boy has lived on through the centuries in the small village underneath the cliff face to the south. Legend has it that the town was on the edge of anarchy when the boy showed up and talked the townspeople into submission, putting the system back in its place and restoring order to the small rabbit warren of houses. The boy lived, after that, as the village's protector, for he was very powerful indeed. He merely had to look at a great foxbear and it would bow down in respect for the boy and slowly walk away from the village, never coming back. One time, there was a great forest fire, and the stories say that the fire was extinguished five minutes after the guard had been alerted. He could wield the power of electricity, and many people called him the "lightning boy" after a great mob of thieves had come to steal from the village and he'd been next to the people as they were gathered and tied up one minute, and the next, his ropes were on the floor and all the thieves were laying on the ground unconcious.

 

Nobody knows whether the myths are true or not, though. Many different versions exist; the boy who fell out of the sky, the ghost boy, the god boy. Only one person, hearing the myth in his old age, smiled and said with confidence that the boy was just a normal boy who'd gone through too much to keep living a normal life. At least Gon knew, Killua thought, as he walked into the forest a good sixty years later preparing for death. Killua just wished he'd been able to spend his life with Gon, but alas, maybe it was just not meant to be. One thing was for sure, though. They both came upon multiple signs left for one by the other, and some of them were, quite literally, carved in stone.

 

Yeah. One thing was definitely for sure.

 

Their love would live on forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awh, Kawaiiii. (if I do say so myself, aha.)
> 
> For all those who don't speak Japanese, "Arigato. Soshite... Sayonara." means "Thank you. And... Goodbye." I think. I stole that from "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku", which is a vocaloid song.
> 
> Sorry, did I say stole? I meant borrowed. =>.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! The ending will be up soon o3o. - Clara-chan


End file.
